


Not Just An After Thought

by Barbara_Lazuli



Series: Princess Sisters AU [1]
Category: Aladdin (2019), Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, kim and jasmine are sisters, no need to have watched aladdin 2019 to read this, twice the naomi scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Lazuli/pseuds/Barbara_Lazuli
Summary: "We used to be close, actually. I looked up to her.""Then what changed?"She grew up. She realized how dark the shadow Jasmine's pedestal cast over her is. She wanted to climb over it. To also beseen.[An AU where Kimberly and Jasmine are sisters]





	Not Just An After Thought

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt get this concept outta my mind so i started writing this and then it went outta control. they confirmed that 2019 jasmine's mom is indian, so i figured why not make her kim's older half sister?
> 
> (Aladdin 2019 was great btw. watch it if u havent yet)
> 
> this fic is based on this art i made:  
> https://barbara-lazuli.tumblr.com/post/185366646923/ever-since-i-watched-aladdin-i-couldnt-stop

Kimberly used to look up to Jasmine. It was only natural. Being two years younger than her, little Kimberly thought her older sister was the prettiest, smartest, and coolest person in the world. She followed Jasmine everywhere and was proud everytime her peers would express jealousy over having a sister like hers.

But children grow up. She realizes that she doesn't want to just be known as "Jasmine's sister" forever. She tries to find what kind of person she is without her.

She finds out how different she is from the perfect Jasmine. Kimberly is impulsive, letting her emotions lead her actions. She craves the attention Jasmine gets, lashes out when she doesn't get it. She's --

_/\/*\/\\_ 

"-- the meanest person I know."

Kimberly's ears burn. A few people who heard Ty stop in their tracks to spectate on the ensuing drama.

Ty says more, about Amanda, the picture, and that Kimberly was a lousy girlfriend anyway. 

Kimberly scoffs. "Oh, really? Because I seem to remember you _begging_ to go on a date with _me_."

He begged for other things, too, but she'd rather not say it in the school hallway filled with other students... especially considering what she just did.

"I only dated you because your prude of a sister wouldn't get off her high horse and date me," he spits. "You were just the scraps, Hart."

Her ears are ringing now, voices whispering for her to punch him in his stupid mouth. She listens, complies. She always does.

Her knuckles sting when Ty's teeth split the skin open. She shakes off the pain as she watches Ty hold his bleeding mouth.

A teacher comes just in time and gawks at the scene before her. Kimberly just flips her hair like her hand isn't hurting like a bitch.

"Save your breath," Kimberly drawls before the teacher gets to speak. "I was already on my way to the principal. Just add that to the list, I guess."

Then she turns and lets the crowd part for her. All eyes are on her and she can't help the mirthless chuckle. This is what she wanted, isn't it?

She's not just Jasmine's sister anymore.

_/\/*\/\\_

It only truly dawns on her what she's done when she sees Mr. Clarke's face and Amanda's tears. She sees her reflection in their eyes, gets told exactly what she is by her parents.

"-- irresponsible --"

"-- so disappointed --"

"-- why can't you be more like your sister?!"

Kimberly snaps at that. "Oh, geeze, sorry I can't be like little miss perfect, Dad. She'll always be your favorite daughter, huh? Oh, wait. She's not even yours. Maybe your genes are what's wrong with me?"

Pain stings her cheeks, and the tender flesh throbs as she stares up at the mother that slapped her. 

"That's enough, Kimberly."

Kimberly nods and the action causes a traitorous tear to fall from her eyes. "Yeah. At least know what I gotta do to finally get you to look at me now."

She goes up to her room and lets the rest of her tears fall on her sheets, crying on her bed like a god damn Disney princess.

Gross.

_/\/*\/\\_

She wakes up tucked in her bed, hand meticulously cleaned and bandaged as if by a professional.

An apology from the doctor herself, most probably.

She stares up at her ceiling, wondering why she woke up in the first place, until she notices the phone ringing on the bedside table. For a moment she idiotically hopes it's Amanda until she sees Jasmine's caller I.D.

She looks at the picture for a moment before she lets it go to voicemail. She goes back to sleep.

_/\/*\/\\_

"I can't believe you cut your hair," Madison says, for the third time, under her breath as she drives.

Ted sighs. "Please, Kimberly. When is it going to stop?"

Kimberly doesn't answer, doesn't say that _this_ is where she'll finally stop. She hates what she sees in the mirror more and more as the days pass. Cutting her hair was the end of it and the beginning of something else.

She doesn't wait for her parents when she goes up to her room. She's in such a rush that she doesn't notice the person on her bed, only does when she closes the door shut.

"Motherfu--"

"Shh!"

Jasmine gets to her in two strides and covers Kimberly's mouth with one hand. Kimberly stares wide eyed at her, brows furrowed at Jasmine in askance.

"I sneaked out," Jasmine whispers. "Don't let them know."

Kimberly's eyes narrow.

"Oh, gross!" Jasmine hisses as she pulls her hand away. "I can't believe you licked me!"

"What are you doing here, Jas?" Kimberly sits on her bed. "You're supposed to be in your dorm studying or whatever, right?"

"I heard about what happened with Amanda. I came to see you."

Kimberly stares up at her sister in disbelief. "You came all the way from your smarty pants university to scold me?"

Jasmine's brow quirks at the tone of her voice, but then she collects herself before letting out a breath. She's being the mature one. Kimberly hates that she's the mature one. 

She sits beside Kimberly, quietly regards her for a moment. "Did you really send that picture of Amanda?"

Kimberly swallows. "Yeah."

Jasmine sighs. "You know, I never liked her."

Kimberly lets out a slight chuckle despite herself. "She hated you, too."

Amanda was one of the few people who didn't worship Jasmine. It's why Kimberly hung out with her in the first place. She didn't feel like a shadow when she was with her.

Jasmine laughs, maybe a little too loud for someone who isn't supposed to be in Angel Grove. "I know. Girl wasn't subtle about it." Jasmine turns to look properly at Kimberly, her face turned serious. "Do you think she deserved it?"

Kimberly doesn't know why, maybe it's the guilt, or the fact that her sister is really here, after a month of being away for college. Maybe she actually does miss her.

Either way, Kimberly cries. She shakes her head and cries and barely scolds herself for letting Jasmine see her this way.

"She didn't," Kimberly says through her tears. "I was petty and angry, and I just... I'm terrible, Jas. She's -- she was my friend and I just --" she chokes on a sob and suddenly Jasmine's arms are around her and Kimberly clings to her sister.

"You know," Jasmine says to her hair. "It's good that you know."

"You seriously came here to make sure I know how much of a monster I am?"

"You're a pain in the ass, Kim, but you're not a monster." She tightens her hold on her. "A monster wouldn't be this guilty. You're flawed, like all of us. We grow up, find ways to be better."

That's easy for her to say. Jasmine doesn't have a flaw, but somehow she becomes better and better. She came all this way to tell to comfort Kimberly for pete's sake.

_/\/*\/\\_

Kimberly isn't quite sure how to _be_ better. She's only sure that she _should_ , and she's determined to do so.

She supposes being the hero to save the world is a step in the right direction. 

"You're welcome, Angel Grove!" Zack screams into the sky, standing dangerously close to the cliff's edge over-looking their half-destroyed town.

Billy grins and claps for Zack before taking his turn to scream, "We just saved the world!"

Billy wobbles for a moment and Jason is quick to hold the back of Billy's collar. "And I just saved Billy Cranston."

Billy does a little curtsy. "The Blue Ranger thanks you."

The boys laugh and Kimberly just smiles at the sight. Trini settles herself beside Kimberly on a rock and she smiles even wider.

"Shout a little louder guys," Trini says. "Maye Zordon'll hear. I wanna know if floating heads can get a heart attack."

Billy goes on a tangent to explain how impossible that would be and Kimberly smirks at the regret in Trini's face for the price of her joke.

Kimberly's phone rings then and they all look at the device in confusion. All of their parents have already called to make sure they're okay. 

"Your parents gonna ask you to come home already?" Trini asks.

She looks at the caller I.D. The screen is cracked but Kimberly can still clearly see the picture. "It's my sister."

Zack is suddenly beside her. "Jasmine? Oh my God." He attempts to fix his hair but his fingers couldn't account for all the dust and dirt in his locks. "Okay, I'm ready."

Ugh.

Kimberly rolls her eyes and shoves Zack away. "It's not a video call. And even if it were, I'm not letting her see you."

"Ooh..." Zack bounces his brows. "Possessive of me, Kimmy?"

" _Ashamed_ of you, actually." She doesn't want to, but she leaves Trini's side to gain some privacy.

"Can't you put it on speaker, at least?" Zack pleads.

Kimberly smiles sweetly at him as she flips him off. 

After she's reassured Jasmine she's fine, she comes back to the group only to grimace at their topic of conversation. They're gushing about Jasmine to Trini, even Billy. The betrayal.. 

"Oh my God," Kimberly pinches the bridge of her nose. "Which of you guys have a crush on my sister?"

Billy and Jason quietly raise their hands. Zack scoffs. "That's a stupid question, Kimmy. Everyone's had a crush on Jasmine Abbar at one point."

"Not me," Trini says.

 _And thank God for that_.

"That's because you never met her," Jason says. "You transferred the year she's already in college."

"I was in the Decathlon team with her," Billy says. "She's really smart."

"Great singer, too," Jason says with a bit of pink in his cheeks.

Zack lightly elbows Trini. "And super hot."

"Ew," Kimberly shudders. "Stop."

"Kim, show Trini a picture of her," Billy says.

Kimberly would have growled if it weren't Billy who suggested it. She knew she couldn't keep Trini from knowing about Jasmine forever, but she really wishes Trini's ignorance of her existance lasted longer.

She picks the least decent picture of Jasmine in her gallery she could find. Petty, she knows, but Jasmine still looks amazing anyway, so it's not like her pettiness matters.

Trini smirks when she finally gets handed her phone and Kimberly feels defeat sting her chest. But then Trini laughs.

"She's just basically Kim with longer hair. What's the big deal?"

"Really?" Billy takes the phone from Trini to get a look, too. "Well, they _are_ sisters so they're bound to look alike. But there're still some difference."

"Like how Jasmine's hotter," Zack says. 

Kimberly glares at him. She normally would have something to say about that (even though she totally agrees) but she keeps quiet to listen for Trini's reply. 

She shrugs. "They look the same to me." She regards Kimberly for a moment. "She doesn't have a cute mole ear her mouth, though."

She gets more questions about Jasmine after that, but she doesn't feel dreary like she normally would have.

_/\/*\/\\_

Kimberly gets a sense of deja vu when she suddenly wakes up from slumber due to her phone. She blinks up at the bright screen until her eyes focus and see Trini's caller I.D.

"Huh?"

Trini hangs up before Kimberly could press the answer button. She waits for Trini to call again, but a minute passes with an unresponsive phone. Kimberly could just go back to sleep, but Trini wouldn't be the type to wake someone up at three in the morning for nothing.

Kimberly should be irritated, but she's got a big ol' crush and Trini is cute so she calls her back.

It takes a while for Trini to answer, "I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I woke you up, I'm sorry."

Kimberly frowns. There's something wrong with Trini's voice. She sounds... shaken. "Trini, you did not just call me to apologize for calling me, did you?"

She can hear Trini breathing from the other line. If Kimberly closes her eyes, she can imagine that the other girl is just beside her.

"I had a nightmare," Trini finally admits. "It's stupid. I dreamed that Rita came back to my room and I woke up s-scared and calling you was the first thing I thought of so I --" a whine interrupts Trini's rambling followed by heavy breaths. "Sorry for bothering you, Kim."

"No, Trini, wait, it's okay. I completely understand. I... I get nightmares, too."

None of them came out the same after that fight. She's always the farthest from the bonfire ever since. It's a good thing that she's never been one for cooking. But she can only imagine what Trini and Billy are going through. They received the worst from Rita.

"Can you go back to sleep?" Kimberly asks.

"... maybe. Yeah. Yeah, I'll try."

Kimberly sighs. "Come over."

It's quiet at Trini's end for so long that Kimberly briefly thinks that Trini has already fallen asleep. "What?"

"Come on. You need to be away from your room." Where Rita beat and harrassed her. "Come sleep here instead. And if you can't, you can have me as company."

"I can't make you do that for me."

"I'm _offering_. I can't go back to sleep anyway if I don't know you are, too."

Fifteen minutes later, Trini comes through her window with her bomber jacket over her pyjamas. She has a tired and shy expression on her face, hair messy from sleep and running. 

Kimberly's heart speeds at the sight, an undeniable confirmation that this is actually happening. They aren't going to do anything, really, but Kimberly somehow feels more nervous than all the times she's been in bed with a boy. Maybe because Trini is someone she genuinely likes and not someone she's seeing just to get attention.

They both sleep in her bed because neither of them would let the other sleep on the floor. Their shoulders aren't even touching, Kimberly keeping a respectful distance because she invited Trini into her bed to offer comfort and company, not to jump her. There are plenty of opportunities to make a move. Right now when Trini is scared and vulnerable isn't really one of them.

"Thank you for doing this," Trini whispers when Kimberly almost thinks she's already asleep.

"It's okay," Kimberly shrugs. "Sleeping next to someone is a thing to do when you get nightmares, right?"

Trini chuckles. "I don't think I've crawled into my parents' bed since I turned eleven. Sometimes you just get too shy to ask, you know?"

Kimberly hums. "I've never really done that before."

She feels Trini turn over to face her. Kimberly twists her head to the side to look back.

"I thought sleeping next to someone is a thing to do after nightmares," Trini says. "What did _you_ used to do?"

"Oh. I, uh... crawled into _Jasmine's_ bed actually." Kimberly finds herself smiling. "She was pretty good at protecting me from the monsters."

Trini is smiling, too. "I do the same thing with Gabby and Robbie. Mostly Robbie. Gabby's too proud to come to me now."

"Sounds like someone I know."

Trini rolls her eyes. When they land back on her, they _stay_ on her. She just... stares.

Kimberly's heart picks up speed at the attention but doesn't dare look away. Even in the dark, Trini's brown eyes are beautiful. She doesn't even realise she's inching closer to the smaller girl. "What is it?"

"I'm just wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"... I can't understand why you hate Jasmine so much."

Kimberly halts and lets that repeat in her head for a moment. "Oh." She turns her head back to face the ceiling with a disappointed sigh.

Even when Jasmine is miles away she ruins the moment.

"I don't... _hate_ Jasmine. That's a strong... why would you even think that?"

Trini shrugs. "I see the way you look when the boys talk about her."

"We just don't get along, that's all." Kimberly smiles wryly at her. "Not all siblings have a perfect relationship."

"Does she treat you badly?"

Kimberly laughs. "Are you asking if my sister bullies me? If she is, is the mighty Yellow Ranger gonna beat her up for me?"

"No, but I can give her a piece of my mind."

"Jasmine doesn't _bully_ me. We used to be close, actually. I looked up to her."

"Then what changed?"

She grew up. She realized how dark the shadow Jasmine's pedestal cast over her is. She wanted to climb over it. To also be _seen_. 

"Me, mostly," Kimberly says and that seems to be enough for Trini. 

She briefly takes her phone to peek at the time. Four in the morning. Yikes.

"Sorry," Trini murmurs. 

"It's okay."

Trini gives her doubtful look.

"I'm gonna be sleepy as hell in detention later, but I won't mind." She reaches beneath the comforter for Trini's hand. "I don't mind doing this for you. Okay?"

Trini's cold hand squeezes back. "Thank you, Princess."

Kimberly smiles. Hearing Trini call her that never failed to make her heart swell.

_/\/*\/\\_

"Our Princess is home!"

Jasmine is barely out of her car when Madison engulfs her in a hug. Ted already has an armful of Jasmine's bags but embraces her with the other anyway. Kimberly only gets her turn after their parents have pulled away.

"Oh, wow," Jasmine laughs when Kimberly squeezes her torso. "Did you really miss me or are you just trying to suffocate me?"

Kimberly winces as she pulls away. "Sorry." She still forgets that she has superhuman strength.

Jasmine reaches up to ruffle Kimberly's hair. "Missed you, too, dork."

Kimberly lets her parents berate Jasmine with the usual questions: How are your grades? How are your friends? Are you eating properly?

Kimberly barely listens to Jasmine talk about her excellent grades or her best friend named... Darla? Whatever. 

"Still no boyfriend?" Madison asks with a hint of anticipation.

Ted stiffens from where he's seated on the couch. Kimberly perks up at that. Despite being such a popular girl, Jasmine never dared to date anyone. Jasmine isn't arrogant at all, but even Kimberly can agree that no one in Angel Grove is worthy of dating her older sister.

Jasmine lets out a light chuckle. "No, no boyfriend."

Ted and Kimberly slouch back against their seat - the former relieved and the latter disappointed.

"How about a girlfriend?" Madison asks next, an unfortunate time for Ted, Kimberly, and Jasmine to drink from their glass.

"Mom!" Kimberly shouts in disbelief but there's amusement she can't hide.

"What?" Madison shrugs. "You never realized you were bi until last year. And college is a time for experimenting."

"Or studying," Ted hastily adds. 

For all her parents' flaws, they at least aren't homophobic. Or biphobic, if we're being specific. Kimberly's still extremely grateful.

"No, Mom," Jasmine shakes her head. "No girlfriend either. And Dad's right. I'm focusing on my studies."

"I don't know why we even bother," Kimberly says. "Pretty sure Jasmine's academiasexual."

Ted tilts his head to the side, clueless. "I don't think I've heard of that before. That's a thing?"

Kimberly nods. "Only homeworks and lectures turn her on." She laughs when Jasmine slaps her arm.

Madison frowns. "Jas, honey, I want you to know. If there are any professors that you fancy-"

"Oh my God!" Jasmine groans. "That's not what she meant! It was a joke, Mom."

A notification from her phone distracts Kimberly from Ted talking about one of his trips overseas. A smile creeps its way into Kimberly's lips when sees it's a text from Trini.

**Treenee**  
_i left my duckin bio book in your room, didn't i?_

Kimberly actually stole it so she can have an excuse to leave the house and bring it to Trini. She missed Jasmine, but too much time with her family gawking at their little princess will always be stifling.

**Me**  
_that u did. dw i can bring it over later :)_

**Treenee**  
_nah its cool. coming back from zack's. omw to yours rn_

Shit. She didn't account for that. 

"Who are you texting?"

Kimberly jumps at Jasmine's voice. She looks amused. She angles her phone away from her sister who has leaned closer. "No one."

Jasmine is unconvinced. "Uh-huh. No one."

"Kimberly, put your phone away," Ted says. "Your sister is finally home. Who is so important that you'd ignore your family?"

Kimberly puts her phone on the coffee table. "No one."

It's fine. Trini will just come into her room through the window and get her book. Kimberly will just have to think of another excuse.

But then the doorbell rings ten minutes later and Kimberly curses her luck.

"I'll get it," Jasmine anounces from the staircase since she just got out of the bathroom.

Kimberly curses her luck again. Of all the times to be trapped cooking with her father.

Kimberly's eye twitches when Jasmine comes back pulling a flustered Trini by the wrist. "Look who I found."

"Oh, Trini!" Madison exclaims. She's always excited to see Trini for some reason. It took some getting used to, since she isn't the type to get excited about a lot of things. "Always lovely to see you, honey."

Trini flushes. "Thank you, ma'am." She eyes the Hart-Abbar family preparing their dinner together. "Sorry for disturbing you. I just wanted to get the book I left in Kim's room."

"No problem. Since you're here anyway, why don't you stay for dinner?" Ted suggests. "We'd love to celebrate Thanksgiving with you."

"Uh..." Trini's brows adorably knit together in confusion. She pulls out her phone, most probably to check the date. "Thanksgiving isn't until tomorrow, right?"

"We're celebrating early," Kimberly explains. "Mom'll be in the hospital all night tomorrow."

"I still don't want to intrude. And... I'm not exactly dressed for Thanksgiving dinner."

"You're _fine_ ," Madison reassures with a firm squeeze to Trini's shoulders. "Ted makes too much food anyway."

Ted scoffs. "But you still eat all of it. I'm _that_ good."

Trini tries - and fails - to hide an amused grin by biting her lip. Kimberly is distracted enough to not notice that Jasmine is beside her until she speaks. 

"And don't worry about dress code. We don't really care." Jasmine pokes Kimberly's shoulder. "Tank top girl over here isn't gonna change her clothes."

Kimberly would be annoyed if she didn't notice Trini's eyes lingering on her arms. She tries to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and fails spectacularly.

"Stay," Kimberly tells Trini despite her initial reservations about Trini meeting Jasmine. She's already here. Might as well make the most of it. "I'd love it if you could."

It doesn't take much to convince Trini after that.

"Let me just tell my mom."

Dinner preparations go by much smoother with Trini's help, something Ted is very grateful for. His girls try, but none of them are very talented in the kitchen.

When Ted makes a comment about how good Trini is with a knife, she shares a knowing look with Kimberly. 

"I can see you have a steady hand," Madison says. "You want to be a veterinarian, right? That'll come in handy."

Ted snorts. " _Handy_." 

Kimberly would have laughed too if it weren't her _father_ who pointed out the pun. That would be lame. But she isn't above returning his high five.

Madison ignores them. "You still want that, right?"

"Yeah." Trini shrugs. "Animals are pretty cool."

Kimberly smiles at Trini's attempt at down playing it. Trini _loves_ animals. Her mother's refusal at having one in their home is the only thing stopping Trini from taking home every stray cat and dog she encounters.

"It's good see a young woman interested in the medical field," Madison says. "Especially since my own girls seem to not have an interest in it..."

Kimberly and Jasmine groan.

"How about you two prepare the table," Ted offers an escape and the two sisters gladly accept.

"They sure like Trini a lot." Jasmine says when they're setting the plates.

They can hear Ted telling a joke to Trini. Kimberly can just imagine Trini's polite but strained smile as Madison rolls her eyes. 

"She's... a good influence on me." At least that's what Madison said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She acts and dresses like a hot shot bad girl, but really she's a straight-laced nerd like you."

Hm. Maybe comparing her sister to her crush isn't such a good idea. Gross.

"And, uh, she wants to be an animal doctor."

" _Veterinarian_."

Kimberly rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Mom is pretty biased with stuff like that, right?"

Jasmine sighs. "Yeah. She's gonna hold that over us for a long time, huh?"

Kimberly snorts. "Yeah. Right."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Kimberly puts down the last fork. "Like _you_ have to worry about disappointing Mom. Hah. As if."

"Yes, I do." 

"No, you _don't_. You're gonna be some politician someday. Hell, maybe even president. Mommy and Daddy's perfect little princess can never do wrong. Meanwhile, no matter what I do I --" 

Kimberly has to stop herself when she notices that her eyes have started to water. She wants to brag about how she can take down a putty in two strikes. How she can shoot an arrow and hit a target that's miles away. How she can fly a pterodactyl-shaped fighter jet with perfect ease. How she saved the world numerous times before they even realized it was on the brink of ending.

But she can't. Those are all the _Pink Ranger's_ accomplishments, things she accomplished when a coin granted her powers.

But Kimberly Hart is still that petty girl who spread a nude picture of her best friend because she was jealous. She's still the immature girl who resents her sister for being the better daughter. 

Kimberly gives Jasmine a bitter smile. "Don't worry, Jas. I got _that_ part in the family covered."

"Kim, I --"

"What's going on here?"

That was her mother. Their parents and Trini look apprehensively between the two sisters. This isn't the time for a family feud. It's Almost-Thanksgiving dinner and they have a guest.

Trini looks at Kimberly with worry. She shakes her head and tells everyone, "It's nothing. Just the usual bickering. I'm hungry."

No one really buys that, but they don't dig into it for the sake of a peaceful dinner. Madison and Ted are the ones to do most of the talking. Jasmine, Trini, and Kimberly only talk when they get asked a question.

Soon, Trini's hand finds Kimberly's underneath the table. She could almost cry at the warmth. She squeezes back. Both of them end up eating with one hand the rest of the night.

_/\/*\/\\_

"Can we talk?" Kimberly hears Jasmine ask Trini when dinner is finished. 

Kimberly couldn't do anything but watch Jasmine take Trini to the living room as she helps her mother clean up. 

Kimberly couldn't understand why Jasmine would want to talk to Trini. The irrational part of her wants to assume that Jasmine somehow wants to steal Trini away from her, but that's ridiculous. As much as she hates the attention Jasmine always gets, she knows her sister would never intentionally steal anything from her. 

Then again. Jasmine never had to actively try when it came to the boys Kimberly liked.

Kimberly tries to make quick work of the dishes. When Madison couldn't handle worrying about the safety of her plates anymore, she lets Kimberly go.

She finds Jasmine and Trini having a hushed conversation. She's not close enough to understand what they're telling each other, but she can still perfectly see. She can see Jasmine's hand on Trini's arm; the pink dusting Trini's cheeks when she notices; the soft smile Trini sends Jasmine's way, something Kimberly thought Trini reserved for her. 

"Hey, Kim," Ted appears beside her with a can of beer in his hand. "You're looking a little pale there, honey."

Ted's voice catches Jasmine and Trini's attention. Kimberly looks away from them.

"I'm tired," she says. "I'm gonna go sleep." 

She ignores Trini's confused eyes when she runs up the stares and locks herself in her room.

In her mind's eye, there's a score board. Jasmine's in the lead. She always is. Kimberly only has one score, and that was enough. 

But then that number goes back to zero.

_/\/*\/\\_

It seems to be a growing trend for Kimberly to be woken up in the middle of the night. She rubs the sleep from her eyes before she turns the dim light of her lamp on. 

She sees Trini behind her window, tapping on the glass with her knuckle. Kimberly furrows her brows and Trini rolls her eyes.

Trini mouths, _Happening indoor tummy_.

... Wait, no, that can't be right.

"What?" she asks.

Trini gives her an exasperated glare. She points at the window.

Oh.

She mouthed, _Open the window, dummy_. 

Said dummy does as told and opens the window.

"What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare again?"

Trini gives her a strange look. "You're asking if _I'm_ okay. You're the one who acted all weird and left me after dinner."

Oh. She forgot.

"I'm sorry. Are you mad? You should be mad. I am so sorry."

Trini crosses her arms. "Yeah, I should be mad." Trini just gives Kimberly a stern look, making Kimberly uneasy and fidgety in her own room. Then Trini sighs. "I should be mad, but I'm mostly just worried." She takes Kimberly's hand in hers, like she did just a few hours ago. "Are you okay?"

She doesn't deserve her. She doesn't deserve someone as wonderful as Trini Gomez.

"Yeah. I am."

"Bullshit," Trini calls out. "Why did you leave, then?"

Kimberly sighs. She sits on her bed and gives Trini's hand a tug so she could follow her. Neither of them let go. 

"Having Jasmine back just... brings the worst out of me, I guess."

"But... she seemed really nice."

Kimberly shakes her head. "It's not her fault. It never was. _I'm_ the problem. I'm just jealous. I'm always jealous. Everyone thinks she's perfect. Our parents, people in school. Hell, _I_ agree with them. She's smart, and pretty, and kind while I'm... just me."

"And what's so bad about that?"

"Oh, where do I start?"

"Okay, fine, you have sister issues. But that doesn't explain why you left me."

Kimberly lets go of Trini's hand to bury her face in both of her own. "You're crushing on her." 

Silence. Then, "I'm sorry, what?"

Kimberly spreads a few fingers apart to peek at an incredulous Trini. "You're falling for Jasmine."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!" Kimberly hisses. "You had that dopey look on your face when you were talking to her."

Trini purses her lips. "Kim, I don't like your sister."

Kimberly scoffs. "Of course, you do. She's mature, she's crazy smart like you, and she isn't conceited so she'll probably be a great president someday."

Trini shrugs. "So?" 

"So... I don't know. I've never had to convince people how great Jasmine is!"

"Okay." Trini shifts on the bed so she's fully facing Kimberly. "Now it's my turn to convince you how great Kimberly Hart is."

"What--" A finger to the lips stops Kimberly. 

Trini gives her her usual stern look. " _My_ turn."

Kimberly swallows. The memory of Trini's finger on her lips is going to do things to her later in her dreams, she's sure of it.

"You're emotional, but that's not always a bad thing. It means you're passionate when it comes to stuff that matter. Sure you're no saint to everyone, but that's because you know not to waste your time with assholes. But I also know that if those same assholes were in danger you'd risk your life for them because you care so much." Trini looks at her with eyes that are so, so soft. "You never hesitate to keep me company when I have my nightmares. You even stay up with me when I can't go back to sleep."

Trini tucks Kimberly's hair behind her ear. "Don't sell yourself short, Kim. I, for one, think you're pretty amazing."

It takes everything Kimberly has to not cry right now. "Thank you. It just sucks, you know? To feel like no one's looking at you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. _I'm_ always looking at you."

Kimberly's heart picks up speed as she watches Trini's face turn red, like she didn't mean to say it. But she doesn't take her words back.

As if resolute to finish what she started, she says, "Even when I force myself to look away, I can't help myself."

Kimberly is leaning in before she's aware of what she's doing. She can't help herself either, it seems.

Trini's adorable squeak is music to Kimberly's ears, and the way Trini moves against her is heaven to Kimberly's lips. She experimentally swipes her tongue against Trini's bottom lip and she eagerly drinks in the soft moan the smaller girl makes.

But then there's a different noise. It's almost a miracle that they hear it in spite of the haze they've lost themselves in.

They separate with alert eyes. Trini left the window open. They press themselves against the wall next to the window and watch as the intruder lets himself in. Trini, fierce as ever, makes her move and instantly has him on his back, pinned to the floor.

"Ow!"

The intruder is a boy only a few years older than them. His red beanie is askew, floppy black hair all over the place. His huge brown eyes stare up at them in surprise.

"Uhh..." He looks between a frustrated Kimberly and the girl on top of him. "I'm in the wrong room, aren't I?"

Kimberly crosses her arms. "Excuse me?"

The door suddenly opens and reveals a sheepish Jasmine. She probably heard the noise the commotion made. She takes one look at the scene before her and drags a hand across her face.

"Oh, Jasmine!" the boy says. "There you are."

"Aladdin..." Jasmine sighs out as she carefully closes the door. "You climbed up the wrong window. Thank god Mom and Dad are tired enough to sleep through that." 

"Wait a minute." Kimberly points at the still pinned boy. "You know this guy."

Despite Trini's arm pushing down his throat, he awkwardly holds out his hand and just as awkwardly gives a huge smile. "Aladdin. Nice to meet you."

Trini only quirks a brow at him.

"Please, let him go," Jasmine says. "I swear, he's harmless."

Trini shrugs and finally gets off the poor boy. She tries to hide her guilty look when Aladdin rubs his sore throat.

"I thought you only had one sister," Aladdin tells Jasmine.

Jasmine looks between Kimberly and Trini. "I _do_ only have one sister."

"Then who's the strong little one?" he says since Kimberly is obviously the one related to Jasmine.

"She's... not supposed to be here that's for sure."

Kimberly and Trini nervously fidget. She's sure Trini is sporting the same color in her cheeks that Kimberly has in her own.

Jasmine has the audacity to smirk. She grabs Aladdin's hand and pulls him out of the room as she says, "I won't tell Mom and Dad about your secret girlfriend if you don't tell them _my_ secret boyfriend."

Aladdin waves his hand in good bye before the door closes.

"So, _that_ just happened," Trini says after a silent moment of just processing.

" _Are_ we, though?"

"Are we what?"

Kimberly bashfully looks at Trini through her lashes. "Girlfriends."

The red in Trini's cheeks comes back. "Oh." Instead of answering immediately, she strides over to Kimberly and gives her a lingering kiss. "Take me out on a date first, Princess," she whispers against her lips. "Then we'll see."

"Deal," Kimberly says and seals it with another kiss.

_/\/*\/\\_

Kimberly and Jasmine act like last night never happened in front of their parents. But when Madison finally leaves for work and Ted goes out to meet a friend, Jasmine comes by her room to talk.

"Don't worry," Kimberly tells Jasmine who is still lingering by her door. "I won't tell Mom and Dad about the boyfriend."

"No, I didn't come here for that." Jasmine walks closer and sits at the edge of the bed. Kimberly gives her a doubtful look. "Well, mostly, anyway."

Kimberly puts her phone away. Jasmine looks serious. 

"Is that what you really think? That you're a disappointment?"

"Oh." Kimberly slouches back against her bed's headboard, feigning nonchalance. "I mean, that's what I am, right? You're the successful, perfect daughter while I'm the screw-up. It's fine. Helps to tell us apart since we look so much alike."

Jasmine doesn't entertain Kimberly's attempt at humor. Her solemn face doesn't crack. "I'm not going to apologize for my accomplishments." She places a hand on Kimberly's knee and squeezes. "But I'm not going to let you put yourself down like that. You're not a screw-up, Kim, just human and imperfect. I'm not perfect, either."

Kimberly chuckles. "I would have argued the opposite, but then your secret boyfriend snuck into my room last night."

Jasmine rolls her eyes. "It was a mistake."

"Whatever."

"Seriously, Kim. You're not a failure."

Kimberly bites her lip, nods. "I know. I didn't before, but I'm starting to understand now. Trini helped."

Jasmine smiles. "She seems pretty great."

"She is." Kimberly shifts where she's sitting. It's been a while since she talked like this with Jasmine. "So why was your boyfriend even here?"

"He used to live in Angel Grove. He visited a friend. He slept there, by the way. He just wanted to see me before leaving today." Jasmine smirks and sits cross-legged in front of her, making herself more comfortable. "What was _Trini_ doing in your room?"

She's so tempted to say _Making out with me_. But she decides against it.

"She wanted to know if I was okay, actually. Since I acted all weird... especially after dinner."

Jasmine gives her a look. Like she knows everything going on in Kimberly's head. "You got jealous, didn't you?"

"Well, how could I not? All my other boyfriends had the hots for you, too! How could I think Trini would be an exception? She was looking at you like you held up the sun!"

Jasmine sighs, exasperated. "Did she tell what we were talking about?"

"... No."

"We were talking about _you_. I wanted to ask her what your problem was with me. When she told me I should just talk to you about it, I asked her how you were doing because I was worried. After the thing with Amanda... But she said you're doing better now."

"I am," she says, and it feels good to know that it's true. "I'm doing better. I _am_ better."

Not better than Jasmine like she once dreamed to be, but she's better than who Kimberly used to be. That doesn't sound too bad.

Jasmine smiles softly. "Whatever face you think Trini was making, it was all because she was thinking of you, Kim."

Kimberly didn't think her heart could feel this full. But then Trini Gomez has to prove her wrong. She does that a lot, she's come to learn.

Kimberly surprises her sister when she gets up and wordlessly starts fetching things like hair ties, combs, and nail polish from her vanity.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine asks. 

"If we're going to talk about the people we like..." Kimberly drops everything on her bed. "Might as well go all the way and braid each other's hair and shit."

Jasmine picks up a bottle of teal nail polish with amusement. She smiles. "We haven't done that in forever."

And isn't that a shame?

_/\/*\/\\_

Kimberly is in her car, waiting for Trini come out of her house for their first official date. Trini didn't want her mother to notice. Trini still has a thick coat on and her white beanie since it's cold out, but Kimberly still thinks she looks breath taking.

Trini's barely buckled herself up when Kimberly asks, "Can I kiss you?" because they haven't done it again since that first time. 

Trini smirks. "Wait until after the date. You've already cheated."

"That's mean," Kimberly pouts before nodding. "But okay. Oh, before I forget." She hands the gift to Trini. "From Aladdin."

Trini holds up the jar. "Jam?"

"It's from the bakery he apparently works at. Jasmine said it's an 'I'm sorry' gift for bothering us. He had one for me, too. Don't ask why he has some on hand. Jasmine doesn't know either."

"Huh. Strange, but sweet, I guess. So where are we going?"

Kimberly couldn't stop the smile in her face. "Jasmine told me about this zoo near their university. It's pretty far... but you get to pet the baby tigers there. Among other animals."

Kimberly could almost coo at the stars in Trini's eyes. She purses her lips. "Okay."

Kimberly tilts her head to the side. "Okay, what?"

"You can kiss me now."

Kimberly smiles and lets it fall on Trini's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> comments will make lil ol me happy


End file.
